Wizards protection squad
by bunnyhoney1010
Summary: You know the charaters from the books (soory breaking the wall here) but they are not really as they seem they are something eles Demi-wizard here to make sure the Wizarding world don't do more dumb things then they already do.
1. Chapter 1

Do Wizard kind really think they are the only of course they think like that. They think they are the best kind that's above everyone.

But in reality they could have died out years ago they don't mingle with anyone but family and when they don't they get shun. If they stick to their ways the child they bore will be weaker and weaker until poof no magic !. The God of magic Hecate doesn't want her experiment to die out so she beg and plea the other gods to help and they agree so every other generations the gods come down and mingle with them creating a powerful creation called the Demi-Wizards . The Wizards had a war well another war they had their own Hitler many of the Demi-Wizards worked as spy's or keeping the monster out of the way and participating the war all at the same time. In the end a mortal child killed him. 11 years has pass many of the wizard and the witches were talking to each other of how their one and only hero is coming to the magical school of Hogwarts to get a education. But honestly a mortal child not even really a child a mortal baby saved the world ...really

A tall red head boy with curly hair and rim-framed glasses walked pass the border to the platform followed by twin boys grinning ear to ear most likely planing a prank then a boy only smaller by a few inches came . Then a black hair boy known as Harry Potter . Any idea of who is the demigod I'll give you a hint he's an outcast. ...

Tick ..tick...

Did you get it if you say Harry Potter than you are wrong he is just a normal wizard he isn't really..battle wise or battle build to be a demi-god . It's the tallest red head... want to know why ? Even if you say no I will tell you. So my hint was that the person is an outcast . So Hera with a bit of help from other goddess made the Weasley have an odd number of children luck number 7. Each of the children have a pair but for one an outcast who can slip and slide to where ever and no one will care. Tricking one of the Weasley parents to think that they are with their other half out came Percy. Who is currently keeping his head high and March to the bathroom.

And here we have another demigod already at the platform

"Gran I lost my toad " he whine it's another so call pureblood wizard by the name of Neville Longbottom. He was suppose to be the one to have kill the old voldy at least that what the gods wanted but the fates never go their way and pick young Harry Potter to be the one. Now the cute cubby little son of the plants have to be by the chosen one side.

Soon every child started to load on to the red train inside Dean Thomas son of Nike was preaching about Football to other kids his age. 5 compartment away Marcus Flint was holding his broom thinking of his game plan

And this my friends is where out story begin


	2. Chapter 2

Every week mostly on a week end the demigods meet each other at the come and go room to talk about their mission or to just get away from the Wizards and their bragging .

Justin Flinch-Flecher a Hufflepuff child of Iris walked in smiling

"Hey guys !" He said brightly

Justin got a couple of half hearten hey as a response .

"Oh come on" he said sitting on a mattress that Percy was sleeping on "its only the first month of school !"

They didn't answer looking at the door

"Look it's Snape Shia surprise! " Justin said

"There's a gun to your head and death in his eyes " Neville continues walking over to the older man giving him a hug

"How are you ?" He asked

"Tired of you brats" was the reply as Snape bark at the older red head to wake up.

The red head yawn rubbing his eyes

"Sorry Sev" he mumble "my cover is getting the best of me

Dean frown "sorry 'bout that Ian"

"Not your fault Ben"

"Why are we doing code name again "

"Cause it's cool"

"Children we need to get started on the meeting " said Snape

Everyone sober up as the mood darken. Marcus Flint son of Ares the war god was awkwardly comforting the undetermined Percy who sniff "She was so young ...my poor song"

Snape went on "we all know that the 2nd Titan war is on the war based on the information we have gotten from camp many of our friends and family had dies but sadly we cannot help "

The kids were yelling

"Why not !" Neville shouted his cheek red .

"We need to keep our cover here at hogwarts helping out in the war will only make the Wizards think something is up"

"Not fair !" Justin shouted

"Water Cannon up my nose" Dean also shouted

Plants started to grow crazy as Neville face get a bit more redder "It's not fair our family is out there fighting and we are here sleeping and playing not being able to so anything " Justin and Dean hugged their fellow first year crying together

"We have no choice you know " Snape said softly

"We know" They replied

He sigh it was like the son of magic was used to watching children crying over the fact that they can't fight in a war to help their friends

"Enjoy the rest of the weekend " he said and dramatically walk out .

A few moment later the crying stop

"So what's you guys camp story " Justin asked "you guys already know mine "

" I used to live in America " Dean started " I was 9 almost 10 in my school soccer well football team.. I used to go to muggle school it was lots of fun. "

He took a deep breath

"But one day when I walked home from school my family was dead..by a he'll hound my Mama and papa and little Sandra and Yuri , they never made and will and there was no one to take me in so I was sent to a foster care when I was 10 and a half another demigod by the name of Runi I think he was a son of ...I forgot but it was a minor God not much scent you know but yeah he found me and told me about camp he even took me there lots of fun , Chiron used to mist so he can take me in until a family want to keep me. It was a blast even though a goddess was kidnap mess it was tons of fun. I got claimed of course by Nike but their no honor no cabin for the minor God so I was stuck at Hermes's the next thing I know is that I was being ship to England with the Thomas family "

"How did you know of our mission? " Justin asked

"My mum came to my dream and made me accept it "

The room become quit again

"All right kiddies my turn gather round " Marcus grin


	3. Chapter 3

All right kiddies let me tell you guys of my story " Marcus grin "long ago when I was 12"

"So 3 years ago "

"Shut it Ian... anyway right after I diss some butthurt cats I was taken to the forest to help the keeper in some thing the next thing I knew was that I was attacked by something so I ran found a stick and stab the thing again and again until it...poof "

"Poof Marco really Poof "

"Ian I swear if one more word come out from that smart mouth of yours I will kill you"

"Got it go on"

"Anyway before I was rudely interrupted "

"By the super sexy Percy Ian Weasley "

"IAN ! Anyway that's when I was claimed by my wonderful father Ares the God of War and bloodshed and thought me of my job and mission the end "

"Bravo Marco Bravo"

"Alright Ian if you think you are all that then what is your story " Marcus growl as a sword come out of no where . Percy wasn't bother at all at the death threats in fact he was used to it .

"My story started at the wizarding war at the age of 4 before it all ended . My parents hid us in all type of safe houses a different everyday keeping us kids apart I guess if one day at least the other won't or something ... anyway the safe house I was in was at an old unused shack, I don't know how the death eater found me but they did . The next thing I knew is that I was crying in the woods with dead people "

"Wimp"

"I was 4 Marco"

"I would have killed them"

"Lies I tell you I bet you would have brawl"

"I hate you "

"Aww I love you too I'll tell you guys the rest and maybe Nev can tell his but I'm dead sleepy anyone else"

Everyone nodded

"OK night " Percy said

"Night everyone responded closing their eyes


	4. Chapter 4

Fred and George was confused why was the two called to Snape 's class did he found out of the prank ? Was he going to punish them . Nah it can't be it the headboy was called along with them and he wasn't really the type of kid to prank or really hurt someone in general. They walked all the way to the door watching the headboy knock the door. A rough come in was barked at them. They open the door seeing the professor on his desk most likely grading homework.

"Take your dumb Lions and get out"

The twins look around the room it was trashed all right tables and chairs were turned some people laying on the floor peacefully sleeping which they recognize as their older brother , and 2 first years Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom .

"What are they doing here'' Fred asked

"Detention Weasley that's why now go !"

George chuckle "as if Perfect Percy would ever -""5 points" the potion master interrupted "or should it be 10" the headboy grabbed Thomas and runs out . Fred picked up Longbottom as George pick up Percy as his head droop to the side and his glasses fall out. George picked it up and walked to the door giving a glare before he and his brother dramatically walked out.

All the Lions was waiting in the common room they heard that two first year was gone all day a muggle born and pureblood. A while ago the twin terror and the headboy was called to Snape office they wonder why them out of all people . The door swing open . "Move " the headboy put the body on the couch

Ron Weasley a first year asked what happened

"Snape happen" the headboy replied

"When will they wake up?" Someone else asked

"No idea"

Some of the younger and some older went back to sleep the one who really wanted to know stayed. They sat around the fireplace talking to each error other about who knows what

Soon the first year started to wake up , everyone jump running to them "Are you OK ?" One asked

"What happened "

"Did Snape did something to you?"

"Did we lose any points"

The two first year just rub their eyes and yawn "no just tired" Dean replied

"Come on Neville let's go back to bed" the other boy nodded as they both went back to the dorm . The other first year followed glad that their friend was ok.

Fred poke him older brother who lifelessly flop to the floor

"Forge ?"

"Yes Greg"

"I ought to say there is something wrong with Perfect Percy"

"I agree brother of mine should I get Minnie?"

"Yes you should Lee and I will try to wake him up"

The brothers nod as one walked out the common room while the other went to his dorm to get a bag.

Everyone who stayed in the common room has to say the show was quiet amusing the two 3rd year put air horn on Ether Ears and blow. Normally it can make anyone deaf but the perfect just mumble.

Next Percy's dorm mate Oliver wood try "Hey Percy" he said "We have a test you need to wake up"

No response

Oliver swore and shook the boy "God damn it Perce wake up and quit making is worry sick"

" would you please stop shaking the boy" a Stern voice said at the door.

It was the head of house

George ran to Percy's dorm and run back to the common room .

"What's wrong with him" Fred asked

The teacher shrug and levitate the body . With the twins right behind her


	5. Chapter 5

Ron , Fred and George was waiting at the chair by Percy's hospital bed. They found it rather strange that Percy would get in to any type of trouble but hey ...wasn't there a saying that come after...there's a first time for everything ? Yeah that's it ...but hey there's a first time for everything.

They heard footsteps

The three boys heard footstep the lean over to see who it is. Turns out it was Mr. And Mrs Flint who ran to their son hospital bed which they found out that he is having the same problem as well. They heard more foot

It was their parents.

"Ron ! Fred George" their mum said running over to them hugging each making sure that her other sons are ok, while the father check on the one on the hospital bed "is he ok" he asked

"Yes we think your son is fine" a younger version of gandalf walked in .

"What happened to our son" Mr. Fint asked

"We believe someone fed the two kids a strong dose of sleeping potion but we are unsure and currently waiting for any side effect to happen " the headmaster respond

"I bet it was Snape" The youngest red hear said to himself . Sadly the mother heard and pull the boy ears

"Ronald !".

The headmaster chuckle "it wasn't Professor Snape he was out of the classroom when he came back the room was a mess and the children was alseep"

"Isn't there an easier way?" Someone asked

"There is one' a voice drawls walking up "But I need parents permission"


	6. Chapter 6

nape saw himself in a boat. He doesn't really like boat...make it he hates boat

All thanks to Percy.

Jackson

And maybe Weasley

Plus the Stolls..

He wanted to curse them badly but that will only lead to trouble . The man walked around the boat it was quiet...too quiet. He walked around until he heard shouting he quickly cast a spell on himself and creep in.

A tall Blond boy was talking out loud the boy had golden eyes with hint of blue in them . The boy also had a scar running across his eyes and spoke in a raspy voice.

It was the traitor son of Hermes Luke.

"You should Join " The boy no young man said "The gods have left you to a pointless quest it's time they should pay."

He saw two boys huddle together in the corner. Snape notice was his two 5th years glaring the the older kid. The two boys knew that Luke is 3 time the better fighter than them but they held their ground. He felt proud

"Never" Marcus said firmly "its not their fault that the ancient law forbids interactions with us, you know there nothing they can do to change it . I know my father loves me and he is proud to call me a war child. A son of his"

Luke just grin "So are you willing to be slaves and die for someone who don't care for you"

"He do care !" Marcus yelled

Luke burst out laughing "Oh Marcus so innocent" he look over at the other boy "and what about you Percy ?"

Percy look back at him clearly Confused "What do you mean ?"

"Think about it" he state "you are about 15 going in to 16 this summer pretty much an adult yet you are the only one of your age in this country that haven't been claim you were born into a quest that you have to deal with the rest of your life. You are forced with a cover and a life. Let say you go on your love life is a mess all of your girl keep on dying and what is his name Fred was it if you go on he will die and it will be all your fault . Then you will die a painful death "

Percy eyes widen all the color drain from his face . He took a shaky breath

"How ...do you know that will happen you are not the fates. ...unless you are going to kill them " he narrow his eyes "Are you"

The man laugh "will you join us"

"No!"

"Maybe"

"Marco" Percy said quietly

"Yeah Ian"

"Do you trust me"

"Um yeah "

"Hang on" The younger boy grab the snake arm and threw him to his head of house "go " he yelled

Snape hesitate then nod leaving the red head behind


	7. Chapter 7

Marcus opened his eyes his head and neck hurt he saw his mother and father looking at him

"Um Hello Mother ...father " he said

His mother hugged him tightly "Marcus honey are you ok?"

He push his mother away "of course mother I would like to leave now I have many studies to do"

He gets up and try to walk out only to be drag back to bed to do some extra check up. Marcus sit in silence watching Percy trashing his bed crying things like "Don't kill him"

He hope Sev can pull him out.

The next day, Marcus was called back to the headmaster office along with Percy and his parents they 5 adult stare at the two as they shifted uncomfortably.

"I can sure use an apple" Percy said under his breath.

Marcus mentally laugh he remembered how much the red head enjoy the fruit.

"So..." The headmaster broke the silence "Can you tell us what happened? "

"Um..well" Marcus smartly said

"We were helping out sir" Percy said His head high and mighty "he said he need extra set of hand in making some simple potions. Some of the first year was there to see how to properly do it"

Marcus nodded in agreement "Yeah the next thing we knew is that all of us was on the floor none of us can't move and then we heard someone come in, and the person pick us up and force us to drink some type of potion the next thing I knew is that we were at the hospital wing."

The adults talk some more before dismissing the two boys

"Kitchen to get Apples?" Percy asked

"Let's go" Marcus replied as the two run off


End file.
